


The Simulation

by The_Little_Sister_Of_Reyn



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sephiroth Simulation, Simulation room, Swearing and a lot of insulting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Little_Sister_Of_Reyn/pseuds/The_Little_Sister_Of_Reyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were having a little fun with a Sephiroth...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Simulation

You were in the training room, running towards Sephiroth, attempting to hit him at least once. But he managed to disarm you and pin you to the floor, you smirked and rolled the two of you over so you were straddling his hips. You smiled and ground down against his arousal and leaned down to capture his lips in a fierce kiss. You tangled you fingers in the general's silver locks, tugging on them lightly as you moaned into the kiss. 

The general took his time to remove your armour, once your breasts were exposed, he immediately latched onto a nipple and pinched the other. You moaned and reached down for his pants and unzipped them and pulled them down slightly. You pulled out his arousal and gave it a few firm strokes as Sephiroth finished removing your armour and clothing. The silver general lined his cock up with your entrance and pushed in slowly, you gave a long moan as he filled you. You started bouncing up and down on his lap eagerly as you clawed at his throat. "Can't you do better... than that... you smug cunt?"

Sephiroth snarled and pushed you down onto your back, pushing your legs up over his shoulder and continuing his movements at the new angle that he knew you loved. "Shut.. the fuck up... you filthy... fucking slut." Sephiroth leaned down and bit your neck. "Fucking whore." Sephiroth moved at a frantic pace, laughing as you moaned uncontrollably.

"You worthless piece of shit... go fucking harder." You gripped onto his cloak as he turned you both over so you were on your back and fucked you mercilessly into the cold floor. 

"I never thought I'd see the day where I would see myself from this angle." Your eyes widened and you pushed against the chest of the man in front of you. Sephiroth stopped and waited for your next move as you stared at the real Sephiroth, smirking back at you in the doorway of the simulation training room. The real Sephiroth approached you and the fake Sephiroth, he real ones brow quirking in amusement.

"How you managed to get it so accurate I will never know." You knew what the general had meant and took your phone and ridded of the simulation, the fake Sephiroth disappeared along with the rest of the surroundings, leaving them in the real training room. "All this time I was under the impression you hated me, and wanted nothing to do with me and I find you like this, desperate and moaning for a simulation." Sephiroth just stood there laughing at you for a few minutes. You growled and only then thought of covering yourself up, and as you did this, he moved closer to you and jerked your clothes out of your hands. 

Sephiroth smirked and walked over to you. "On your knees!" You immediately moved to your knees, not really wanting to face the consequences of disobeying. You watched as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling out his shaft. "Suck me!" Your lips were around his cock before you even knew it, his hands found their way into your hair, forcing you to take his cock deeper. "You fucking whore..." He murmured as he fucked your mouth.

You could only watch him through your eyelashes as he continued to assault your mouth. "How long have you been practising this type of thing with the simulation version of me?" You gasped when he pulled his cock out of your mouth, a string of saliva still connecting your tongue to his arousal. Then you realised he had asked a question and you thought about it.

"Not that long." Sephiroth's eyes narrowed and he kneeled in front of you. 

"You're a bit too good at this for me to believe that, who else have you been practising on? Angeal and Genesis? Lazard even?" He growled as your eyes narrowed at the mention of the other men's names. 

"Of course not, I'm only friends with them, nothing more." You stated as you watched him shake his head.

"Lying to me isn't going to get you anywhere. I know you slept with the director, I heard your screams." You blushed a deep shade of Crimson.

"Y..you heard my screams?" He laughed at you as you felt humiliated. You frowned and went to attack him and just like his simulation, Sephiroth just pinned you down like nothing. Without warning, he slammed into you, not letting you adjust at all. Both his hands found their way to your throat as he fucked you. 

"Was Lazard this good? Did he choke you as he fucked you? I bet he did, and knowing you, you would have fucking loved every second of it. Being dominated by your own fucking boss, you love feeling like you're worthless, you feel like his possession, he owns you. If he asks for you, you come running." You almost came at Sephiroth's words alone, there was a trail of drool escaping the side of your mouth as you were fucked. Sephiroth seemed be amused by this and continued. "Did you think of me when Lazard was fucking you? Of course you did. You shut your eyes and pretended it was me all over you, claiming you, fucking you senseless." You shivered at those last three words.

"Yes... I wanted it... to be you... I wanted you... to be the one fucking me." You panted as you spoke, he pushed into you deeper and his movements increased in speed as you were sent over the edge. You pulled the general close and kissed him as you rode out your orgasm. He wasn't quite there yet, his thrusts kept getting faster until it was practically inhuman the pace he was going. But that didn't surprise you, whatever Hojo had been pumping into Sephiroth had obviously fucked up his body and made him very much not human. Well not as much as he used to be. 

Sephiroth continued to fuck you mercilessly and you could feel yourself heading towards a second climax. The heat was pooling in your stomach as your second orgasm was close approaching. You moaned and arched your back violently as the second climax hit, and it appeared the general wasn't that far behind as his movements had become erratic. You moaned when Sephiroth stopped all the way in, releasing all of his seed deep inside of you.

He pulled out of you once there was nothing left and he laid beside your tired form. You smile and kiss him again, and when the two of you pull away he just pulls his cloak off and lays it on top of you as you feel asleep in his arms.


End file.
